


[Podfic of] How to Go Home

by knight_tracer



Series: Mostly Ceremonial [5]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: “I can’t own a house in Hampshire. I’d have to turn in my working-class Londoner card. My dad’d probably disown me.”





	[Podfic of] How to Go Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Go Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628460) by [Sixthlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight). 



> Cover art by idella.

Podfic length: 29:06  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/05%20How%20to%20Go%20Home%20\(5\).mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/05%20How%20to%20Go%20Home%20\(5\).m4b)

  


Series as a podbook length: 2:20:04  
Download links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Mostly%20Ceremonial.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Mostly%20Ceremonial.m4b)


End file.
